Two Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Guess what Chloe Sullivan has a little sister and she just happens to be a Meteor Freak. What happens when she meets Lionel Luthor? Read and find out. By the way this will eventually be a CHLARK story naturally and it will also have some CHLEX friendship.
1. Chapter 1

A skinny young girl named Charlie Sullivan with long brown hair and bangs that covered her piercing green eyes sat in the corner of a white padded room, with her arms constricted by an unusually tight straight jacket. She slowly rocked back and forth to the whiny classical music that was flowing through multiple speakers into the room. As the music slowly became more intense she started to bang her head against the padded wall.

"Shut, the, music, off, shut, the, music, off, shut, the, music, off." She hummed along in a singsong voice as her head smacked against the wall harder and harder.

She slid herself up the wall into a standing position and charged at the opposite wall full speed, violently slamming into it. She continued to repeat this act until she got worn out, fell to the floor, and squirmed back into her corner. The door to the room that was cleverly concealed opened up and two nurses gently led Lionel Luthor in and sat him down. He was quite and seemed to be in a dream like trance. Charlie studied him intently for a long moment.

"Misery doesn't like company." Charlie venomously spat out at one of the male nurses and was ignored in return.

"Ok Mr. Luthor we will come and get you at dinner time." The stout nurse loudly shouted into Lionel's ear, receiving no type of response.

"Don't even bother man he's gone brain dead." The skinny nurse with the goatee laughed, as they both left the room and securely locked the door behind them.

"So what are you in for Slugger?" Charlie asked. "Well it obviously wasn't something that serious considering that you still have arm privileges. Me, well I hate to brag but they tossed me in the"time out room" for stabbing the doctor with a fork I pocketed from the cafeteria." She beamed proudly but still there was no response from Lionel. "Ah I see the strong silent type."

Lionel slightly turned his head and an evil little smirk spread across his face.

"I like you kid what's your name?" He asked genuinely wanting to learn more about this child.

"Well shit fire you're not brain dead! That was a convincing little show that you put on for those assholes, if I do say so myself. The name's Charlotte Sullivan but you can call me Charlie."

"I'm Lionel…"

Charlie cut him off replying with, "Luthor. You're Lionel Luthor. I remember your son Lex was in here a while back. Poor boy, you think with all the money you rake in you could get the boy a toupee or a hat."

Lionel chuckled at this girl's forwardness and then his mind suddenly mentally bitch slapped him.

"Sullivan. Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan." He said out loud. "Are you related to a Chloe Sullivan?" He asked crawling closer to Charlie.

"Why?" Charlie was now becoming intrigued.

"Let me see your eyes." Lionel asked leaning in closer.

Without protesting Charlie shook her head moving her bangs to the side of her face. Lionel sat back and smiled knowingly. This girl was somehow related to Chloe Sullivan. She had the same green eyes only hers were 10 shades lighter and hauntingly beautiful.

"Now why would you be in Belle Reeve?" Lionel said half asking Charlie and half asking himself.

"I'm in here, Mr. Luthor, because those pesky little meteor rocks just happened to make me SPECIAL." She replied as a glimmer flashed in her eyes.

Lionel began to hysterically laugh to himself. It seemed like he had just made a new friend that could be of value to him.

_**Sorry I had to leave it like this but I need sleep lol. The next chapter will be up very, very soon I promise and the third chapter to my other story will be up later today. In the next chapter you will learn more about Charlie and how the meteor rocks affected her. **_


	2. Chapter 2

The invincible Clark Kent sat on the floor in his loft leaning against the couch, squeezing an Earth shaped stress ball. As he continued squeezing it he didn't realize how much pressure he was using.

"So that's how you really feel about good 'ole' planet Earth huh Kent?" Chloe teased snapping Clark out of his thoughts.

Chloe gestured to the stress ball and Clark looked at it realizing he had completely flattened it. He nervously laughed and dropped it to his side. Chloe sat on the floor next to him and playfully punched him in the arm.

"So what's wrong Clark?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason you just seem to be carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders lately."

"Sometimes I feel like I am Chloe."

"Clark you're incredible. You have single handedly saved my life and practically everyone in this town's life countless amounts of times. Take a break for once. Things have been surprisingly quite in our quaint little town for once and you deserve it.

"Thanks Chloe." Clark said as he reached over and pulled Chloe into a warm hug.

"Hey it's no problem, what are friends for?"

Clark could have sworn that he heard a hint of sadness in Chloe's voice. Flashing him one of her mega watt smiles, Chloe stood up began to walk away.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah I have to finishing packing up my stuff for Friday."

"Oh right. I still can't believe you're spending the last summer we have together in Metropolis."

"Hey blame Lois. She's the one who dangled a brand new shiny apartment in front of my face and I couldn't turn that down now could I? Besides it will be so much easier when I start school in the fall to already be in Metropolis. I also just desperately need a change of scenery. I'll see you later."

"Hey Chloe."

"Yeah."

"You're at least going to say goodbye before you leave on Friday right?"

"Of course."

Clark watched his best friend walk away from him.

"You stupid pansy!" He grumbled to himself. "Why can't you just be a man and tell her how you really feel so she'll stay?"

He picked up the flattened stress ball and chucked it across the loft frustrated.

Meanwhile back at Belle Reeve Lionel Luthor and Charlie Sullivan were carefully seated at a table in the dining area. An armed security guard stood by while the stout male nurse cautiously removed Charlie's straightjacket. As soon as it was off he quickly backed away and the security guard slapped down two trays of slop in front of them. Lionel kept up the whole "nothing going on up there routine" until the nurse and guard was out of sight. Charlie appreciatively stretched her arms and then pushed the tray away from her.

"Tell me Lionel, can I call you Lionel? What's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"My son put me in here."

"So the tables have turned."

"You would think so wouldn't you, but my dear girl your forgetting just exactly who I am." Lionel said smirking confidently. "Now what I am really interested in hearing is how, in your words, those pesky little meteor rocks made you special."

"Well Lionel you know as well as I do that a good amount of things we use and see everyday are made up of some type of metal."

"Correct."

"What if I told you that I could control that metal and do with it what I please."

"Prove it." Lionel shot back.

"Lionel, Lionel, Lionel don't be so foolish. Look around us, that tray is made up of metal, this table is made up of metal, and the gun that, that security guard had was made of metal. Do you think that the doctors who run this place would be stupid enough to just let me run amuck in a playground like this?"

"What did they do to you?"

"Twice a day they give me a shot that numbs my ability for a brief period of time."

"What about the time in between when they have to administer a new shot?"

"What about it? It's only for a split second if even that and I am strapped down in a pretty white room with not a stitch of metal to be seen for miles."

"Isn't the needle they give you the shot with made out of metal?"

"Unfortunately we live in a time where medical science is constantly making small baby steps and one of those steps is a plastic needle that gets the job done just as easily as an average needle."

"Ok but there is a small window of time when you could technically be able to use your gift."

"True." Charlie said growing interested.

"Well what if some metal just happened to be in that little white room during that small window of time?"

"I like the way you think Lionel." Charlie said leaning back in her chair.

"I think the both of us have overstayed our welcome at Belle Reeve." Lionel rasped out slowly plotting his and Charlie's escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie rolled around the soft floor of the padded room trying to loosen up the straightjacket that she was in. Lionel was escorted back into the room and a doctor and the two male nurses followed behind him. One of the nurses was carrying a plastic tray with a needle and a vile of greenish blue liquid resting on it.

"Oh Christ is it that time again?" Charlie groaned out rolling her eyes.

"Now, now Miss. Sullivan just relax and this will all be over with in a minute."

The skinny nurse with the goatee took off her straightjacket and then the stout nurse helped him hold her down. The doctor got the shot ready and flicked the top of the needle a few times.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed, starting to struggle.

Charlie managed to turn her head and look at Lionel. He gave her a reassuring wink and a devious smile spread across her face. Just as the doctor was about to give Charlie the shot Lionel jumped up and tackled him. The two nurses instantly let go of Charlie and pulled Lionel off of the doctor. Lionel was flailing about and kicking and yelling as loud as he could.

"Chuck get in here right now." The doctor shouted.

The armed security guard that was standing outside of the room came bursting in. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Lionel.

"No!" The doctor yelled in horror when he saw the gun.

The gun flew out of the guard's hand and went off twice. The two nurses fell to the ground dead. Charlie stood up and Lionel picked up the floating gun. The last thing the doctor saw before he died was Lionel Luthor's evil smirk and ice-cold eyes. BANG!

"We make quite a team Charlie."

Lionel and Charlie casually left the room and made their way down the hallway. When a nurse noticed them and jumped in their path Charlie sent a metal chair flying into her, knocking her unconscious. Lionel snatched up her car keys as they passed by her. Once they were in the parking garage Lionel began searching for the car that the keys belonged to.

"Don't bother." Charlie said as she lifted her hand and a silver Porsche started up and backed out of its parking space. Both doors opened up and Lionel and Charlie climbed in.

"So where are we headed?" Charlie asked.

"Smallville." Lionel said slamming his foot against the gas pedal.

The car sped out of the garage and headed to its destination.

Lex Luthor was pulled out of his uneasy sleep by the loud ringing of the phone on his desk.

"Hello." He sleepily said.

"Mr. Luthor there's been a situation involving your father." The voice on the other end of the line said nervously.

Lex woke up completely at hearing those words.

"He escaped from Belle Reeve earlier this evening. Two nurses and a doctor were found dead due to fatal gun shot wounds."

"Excuse me?" Lex was beginning to grow angry and frightened at the same time.

"That's not all Mr. Luthor, it seems as though a young patient by the name of Charlotte Sullivan escaped with him."

Lex vaguely remembered a young girl by that name when he was in Belle Reeve.

"Mr. Luthor this is an extremely serious matter. This girl has a power that is unimaginably dangerous."

Lex slammed the phone down, slipped on his coat and left his office. He knew he had to find Chloe and warn her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe walked into the barn just in time to see Clark taking off his shirt.

"Hey there handsome." Chloe said to Clark's dog Shelby as he came running towards her.

Clark's face turned crimson red and he slipped on a clean shirt as he turned around to see Chloe. He had to admit that he felt a little disappointed when he realized that she wasn't talking to him.

"Hey Chloe what are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye, it's Friday."

"Oh my God it's already Friday?" Clark said suddenly feeling like a ton of bricks were dropped on his chest. He couldn't believe how fast the week had gone by and if he was going to tell Chloe how he felt now was the time. "So you're all packed up and ready to go then?"

"Yeah so can I get a hug goodbye?"

"Of course." Clark said as he walked over to her and wrapped her up in a big bear hug.

Chloe tried to pull away but Clark didn't let go.

"Ah Clark the hug was nice but if I am going to get to Metropolis you kind of have to let me go."

"Oh right." Clark said slowly letting Chloe go.

He took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never.

"Listen Chloe there is something that I really need to say to you and I know you will probably hate me for it and think that I am being selfish but…"

"Clark what is it?" Chloe asked growing both interested and concerned.

"Chloe I…"

"Chloe thank god I found you." Lex cut off Clark as he rushed into the barn out of breath.

"Hey Lex." Clark said annoyed through gritted teeth.

"Hey Lex, um why exactly would you be looking for me?"

"Chloe there's been a problem at Belle Reeve."

A huge pit immediately formed in Clark's stomach.

"How does this involve me?" Chloe asked.

"My father escaped last night and you could be in danger but that's not all. He escaped with another patient, her name is Charlotte Sullivan."

Chloe just looked at Lex confused.

"Chloe she's your sister and she was in Belle Reeve because she was unstable but she also was affected by the meteor rocks. I was warned that she is extremely dangerous."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did she have to once again fear Lionel Luthor but apparently she also had a sister that she had never heard about until today.

"Chloe you should probably come stay at the mansion with me for a while, just to be safe."

"But isn't the mansion the first place your father would go to?" Clark asked.

"Maybe but I have ways of keeping her safe Clark that you just can't offer."

"Trust me Lex she will be safe with me. I would never let anything happen to her."

After a moment of hesitation Lex finally agreed. Lex decided not to argue with a guy who had saved his life and countless other lives.

"Ok. I'm going to Belle Reeve now to see how much damage they did but I'll check in with you in a few hours." Lex said as he pulled out his cell phone and walked back to his limo.

Once Lex was gone Chloe began to walk out of the barn but Clark grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Chloe where are you going?"

"Clark I have to go talk to my dad now."

"It's not safe out there Lionel Luthor could be anywhere."

"Clark I just found out that I have a sister. This is pretty big news and I have to go talk to my dad about this now."

Clark let go of her arm and let her go. He grabbed his coat and quickly caught up to her.

"I'm going with you Chloe. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

Chloe and Clark got into her red VW and started off for Chloe's house.


End file.
